


The Grind: Part 3 Date Night

by deityparody



Series: The Grind [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Relationship Fluff, Swearing, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityparody/pseuds/deityparody
Summary: There’s a rumor (thanks Vale) that the young CEO, Tim Drake-Wayne, is dating his local coffee barista. So, Tim and Jason go on a date night and end up going to The Grind.Jess is not amused. Jason is.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: The Grind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435168
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	The Grind: Part 3 Date Night

“No,” I hiss, glaring at the man who’s trying to enter my shop. “I ain’t servin’ you. What part of ‘banned’ don’tcha get? Get out.”

“Oh, come on, Jess!”

“Why, the **fuck,** are you here? Haven’t ya caused me enough crap this week?” I glower at Tim fuckin’ Drake-Wayne, who just fuckin’ swaggered into my coffee shop. Jay—Tim’s adorable, excellent, way too fuckin’ good for Tim fuckin’ Drake, boyfriend— follows Tim into my shop.

“Hey, Jay, welcome ta The Grind. What can getcha? I just got a new jasmine tea ya might like.”

Tim glares. Jay beams.

“Still pissed at Timmy, huh?”

I grab an empty mug ta make Jay some jasmine tea. “‘Tell the day I fuckin’ die.”

“I already said I was sorry!”

“Until. I. Die.” I slowly repeat, emphasizing each word.

“How was I suppose to know Vicky Vale was following me?!”

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe by looking behind you?”

Jay snorts.

“I was in sweats, wearing my glasses, hadn’t showered in two days, and it was eleven at night. I didn’t think anybody would recognize me.” 

_Flippin’ hell, is he whining?_

“Sexy, babe.” 

“Shush, Jay.”

“Clearly,” I say, handing Jay his tea, “you were wrong.”

“Clearly,” Tim sighs. “Would apologizing again help?”

“Nope.”

“Would paying to have the broken window?”

I glare at Tim.

“I’d take that as a _no_ ,” Jay helpfully translates.

Tim drags his hand down his face. “Thanks, Honey.”

“You are welcome,” Jason cheerfully blows on his tea.

I turn to frown at Jason. “Ain’tcha mad?”

Jay does a spit take before spluttering out, “what? No. Why would I be?”

My eyebrows shoot up. “‘Cause Vale wrote dat Tim, and I were havin’ a secret love affair rendezvous thing. Most partners wouldn’t be happy about dat.”

I should know. I’d had nearly half the damn city in my shop in da last week. Either tryin’ ta figure out if the bullcrap Vale wrote about in her article is accurate, tryin’ to catch a glimpse of Tim Drake, or ream me about my life choices. 

Like it’s my life choice to have Vale write an article about how I wooed Tim away from Jay.

Jay rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, you learn to tune out the bull crap after a while. Honestly, I'm more worried that Tim’s gonna run off with your coffee than you. No offense.” 

“None taken.”

“Besides, I think the whole thing hilarious. The whole damn internet lost its mind. Acting like I’m a damsel in distress. Funniest shit I’ve seen in years.” Jay glances at the now boarded-up window. “Minus the property damage.”

“The woes of being an adulterer,” I deadpan.

Tim facepalms while Jay starts cackling again. 

“We weren’t doing anything wrong!”

“Babe, Vale’s full of crap. Anybody with two brain cells to rub together knows that.” Jay loops his arm around Tim’s waist and drags him onto Jay’s lap.

Tim mumbles something that kinda sounds like, “I know,” but I ain’t sure.

“Besides, it gives me an excuse ta do this,” Jay kisses Tim’s temple, “ and ta have a date night.”

Tim grumbles somethin’ else I can’t hear but makes Jay’s grin widen. I roll my eyes.

“Oh, Babe, I couldn’t possibly do that in polite company. What kinda man do ya think I am?”

I snort at Tim’s deepening blush. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Tim hisses.

“It’s never whatcha mean, is it, Drake,” I snark at the back of Tim’s head.

Tim whirls around. “I already said I was sor—” 

“Heard it. Not interested.”

“Than what—?”

“Hire a bodyguard.”

“I—what?” Tim’s eyes are as wide as saucers (in horror) while Jay’s are just as wide (in mirth).

“Ya heard me. Hire a damn bodyguard. Eleven o'clock is too damn late for anyone with any common sense ta be wandering around Gotham by themselves. Let alone anyone who employs half of Gotham. If you get mugged and die,” both men flinch at the last term, but I keep barreling on, ‘cause these dumbasses need ta hear this, “who in the Hell is gonna do your job? _Brucie_? Please, the man too busy trying ta fool the world into thinkin’ he’s a moron. Plus, he was shit at it.”

“That’s my _Dad_.”

“Your point? Tell ‘em ta get a damn reality check and quit it with the clown act. ‘Cause anyone with eyes ain’t buying it. Plus, he was shitty as CEO. Everyone knows it was that Fox guy who did all the work. You’re a much better CEO, and ya ain’t dying just for a damn cup of coffee.”

Jay blinks twice at me before turning ta Tim. “Please let me tell him that. I’ll let you pick our date night movies for the next year.”

“No.”

“ _Please_?”

“No.”

“Ten years?”

“Tempting, but still _no_.”

“Hire a bodyguard,” I continue, cutting off the bickering before it becomes a _thing_ , “then I’ll _think_ about lettin’ ya back in ‘ere.”

Tim turns ta glare at me. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Clearly," I say, pointing ta my front window, "ya do.”

“Jess’s got you there, Babe,” Jay snorts.

Tim’s mouth opens and closes a few times before weakly asking, “Can’t I just pay for a new window?”

“I’ll think about it,” Tim’s face lights up, “after ya hire a bodyguard.” His face falls. “Until then: no coffee.”

“How is that fair?” And there's that damn whine again.

“It’s not,” I bluntly reply. “But, neither is gettin’ my front window smashed up ‘cause one of your nutty fans decide ta smash it ‘cause I’m ‘ruining your life’ and ‘making ya an adulterer’.” 

“I could always go to Starbucks, you know.”

I snort. “They burn their beans, and you know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so, a very grumpy Tim hires a bodyguard the next day, pays for the window, and Jess lets Tim back into The Grind on a trial basis. But feeds him half-caf for the next month.  
> Jason still finds the whole thing hilarious.


End file.
